Infinity 8
Infinity 8 is published by Lion Forge Comics under the Magnetic Press imprint. The Current price per issue is $3.99 Publication Dates Last Issue :Infinity 8 #16: 20 Nov 2019 Current Issue :Infinity 8 #17: 18 Dec 2019 Next Issue :Infinity 8 #18: 15 Jan 2020 Status Ongoing series? Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Infinity 8 #17 Infinity 8 #16 Infinity 8 #15 Infinity 8 #14 Infinity 8 #13 Infinity 8 #12 Infinity 8 #11 Infinity 8 #10 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Infinity 8, vol. 1: Love and Mummies' - Collects #1-3. "The city-sized, deep-space cruise ship Infinity 8 stops halfway en route between the Milky Way and Andromeda, blocked by a massive field of debris containing wreckage and artifacts from countless planets, cultures, and possibly dimensions. The captain of the ship calls upon eight of the ship's top security to investigate the anomaly, each one sent out in a parallel time loop to collect information which can then be assembled to hopefully discover the truth before disaster erupts. Each time loop lasts only eight hours, at which point things snap back to the way they were when they started, leaving the agents with no memories of their time in that window. Can the eight agents solve the mystery without making things worse?" - - - - *'Infinity 8, vol 2: Back to the Fuhrer' - Collects #4-6. "Another venture into the field of debris uncovers some strange artifacts from numerous historical eras … including the head of Adolf Hitler! Returning it to the ship for study turns disastrous as their future science restores life and awareness to the head, giving rise to the threat of a brand new Reich made up of robots and fanatics who've lost all understanding of the genocidal agenda the former dictator originally unleashed!" - - - *'Infinity 8, vol 3: The Gospel According to Emma' - Collects #7-9? "Marshal Emma O'Mara is dedicated not only to capturing rogue criminals but promoting the peaceful teachings of the Tholmanist space church. When the Infinity 8 cruise ship is stopped by the mysterious barricade of artifacts and debris, she uses her network of criminal underworld contacts to negotiate a plan to find a fabled apocryphal text. But as she well knows, there is no honor among thieves…" - - - *'Infinity 8, vol 4: Symbolic Guerrilla' - Collects #10-12? "Patty Stardust is deep, deep undercover in a group of revolutionary performance artists: the Symbolic Guerrillas. Their leader, Ron Digger, promises a performance event his 837 million blog followers have never seen before, and Patty has to decide whether to stop it or get as far away from it as possible…" - - *'Infinity 8, vol 5: Apocalypse Day' - Collects #13-15? "An experimental weapon unintentionally causes a zombie outbreak on the Infinity 8 cruise ship, spreading to the giant necropolis outside the ship, awakening an inexhaustible army of the living dead! Can agent Ann Ninurta stop this apocalypse and discover the origin of the mysterious necropolis?" - - *'Infinity 8, vol 6: Ultimate Knowledge' - Collects #16-18? "Officer Leila Sharad and historian Bert Numal are sent out to discover the source of the mysterious massive graveyard floating in space, only to discover a device that allows them to communicate with the dead!" - - - (forthcoming, February 2020) History Background Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Writers/Creators: Lewis Trondheim & Zep. Artist/Covers (#1-3): Dominique Bertail. Artist/Covers (#4-6): Olivier Vatine. Artist/Covers (#7- ): Olivier Balez. Publishing History First published in 2018. Future Publication Dates :Infinity 8 #18: 15 Jan 2020 :Infinity 8, vol 6: Ultimate Knowledge HC: 26 Feb 2020 :Infinity 8 #19: 25 Mar 2020 Links *The Lion Forge LLC - Official publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction